


"Well too bad, because we are going to talk"

by buggiesreign



Series: Bughead One Shots [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dominant Jughead, Fluff, Smut, bughead - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggiesreign/pseuds/buggiesreign
Summary: Reimagine of the Bughead fight in 2x08, ending very differently than expected, putting their anger to good use ...





	"Well too bad, because we are going to talk"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE!!!  
> Read at your own Risk. If you don't like a dominant, controlling Jughead, don't read this.

**Jugheads POV**

  
Jughead was walking through the night, rain pouring down, walking his usual path home from the whyte wyrm, where he had just watched his girlfriend, Betty Cooper, strip in front of all of the southside serpents. Not that it looked bad, of course she was beautiful and he would lie, if he said it didn’t turn him on, but he was also fucking livid. He couldn’t stop thinking about his friends and his fathers friends staring at her, not wanting to know their thoughts and the things they imagined.

  
By the time he walked past the ‘Sunnyside trailer park‘ sign, he hadn’t calmed down one bit, so he was quite shocked to see Betty sitting on the steps leading up to his trailer. She was rubbing her arms, which had him immediately worried, that she was too cold and would get sick. But the anger pushed aside all those caring feelings, so he just ignored her pleading look, as he walked past her on the steps.

  
Betty got up immediately and tried to reach for his arm, but Jughead pulled it away quicker, than she could reach for it, a deep frown spreading on her face, as he did so. He unlocked his door, not looking at her again, wondering why she was here and what she was thinking would happen. He noticed her head dropping, out of the corner of his eye and wanted to say something, anything, to make her go away. He didn’t want to see her right now and that was exactly what came out of his mouth, seconds later, cutting through the thick silence between them.

  
“I don’t want to see you“ he said, his voice much harsher than he intended it to be. He saw her head jerk up at his voice, looking at him and he couldn’t help but look back at her, seeing how confused and hurt she was by everything happening right now. But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything else, so he just made his way into the trailer, letting the door fall closed. But it never did, instead Betty followed him inside and stood in hiss mall trailer, arms crossed, face determined.

  
“Well too bad, because we are going to talk“ she said, her voice just as determined, as her expression. But he saw right through it, saw how hurt she was, saw how unsure she really was and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care about any of that, as he sat down on the couch, not saying another word.

  
“Jughead, I’m talking to you“ she said, a quiet huff following her words, that made Jughead look up. Betty had her hands on her hips now, instead of crossed over her chest and he could see slight annoyance in her expression. She looked like she really didn’t know what she did wrong. But once again Jughead didn’t reply and only looked down again, long moments of silence following.

  
“Forsythe!“ her voice cut through the silence and this time it was Jugheads head jerking up, an eyebrow raised in surprise. Bettys expression was a mixture of so many emotions, that even he had trouble identifying them all. “Forsythe? Really?” he asked, his voice mocking and cold. Betty was visibly surprised by the tone, as her expression changed to a frown once again.

  
“Why are you so mad at me?” she asked, her voice much calmer and quieter again. Jughead shook his head lightly, surprised that she couldn’t piece it together, that she couldn’t figure out why he was mad at her. He just stared at her for a moment, her gaze holding his, neither of them looking away.

  
“Are you fucking serious?” he replied, with a question of his own. Jughead knew this wasn’t the first time he lashed out at her, but something told him this time was different. The way she looked at him and reacted to his words felt different. The way he felt, was different too. He never had been so angry at her before, not when he found out about what her mother was doing and Betty keeping that from him, not when she kept the letter from him, not even when she sent Archie to break up with him.

  
“What do you mean? Yes, I am serious. I really don’t know what the big deal is. It was just a dance” she said, her voice simultaneously angry and hurt, by his words. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, not believing what he just said, thinking he must’ve imagined it.

  
Not a big deal?

  
How could she even think that. Of course it was a fucking big deal.

  
“Not a big deal?” he mumbled, more to himself than her. “Not a big deal?” he repeated, his voice now louder than before, as he stood up. “The big deal, Betty, is that you just danced in front of a bunch of strangers and my friends, half naked, without even talking to me first. Why the fuck would you do that?” he said, raising his voice once more. Betty lowered her gaze to her hands, that were now fidgeting.

  
“I wanted to be part of your world and Toni told me that is what I had to do. I didn’t think you’d mind. I wasn’t naked or even close to it” she said, trying her best to keep her voice calm and steady. Jughead wasn’t sure if she wanted to cry or yell or both. She looked back up at him and held his gaze once again, waiting for his answer.

  
“Part of my world? Part of my world! And you didn’t fucking think to ask me and talk to me about it first, or even mention it” he was yelling now and she flinched slightly at how harsh some of the words were, but he didn’t care, he was too angry to care at the moment.

  
“I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to show you that I could be part of your world” she said, raising her own voice. He could tell she was getting angry with him now, not understanding why he was mad, which only made him madder. How could she not understand why he was mad? He followed her statement with a loud scoff, before he replied.

  
“No one fucking asked you to do that” he yelled, his expression angry. He knew what he was saying, he didn’t know if he meant what he was saying, but he was to mad to think about that. Betty narrowed her eyes at him, now clearly mad too and Jughead knew she wouldn’t just let this slide.

  
“Are you serious? It sounds like you don’t want me in your world. Your life! You seriously have nothing better to do than to yell at me, for trying to understand where you are coming from. You’re in this gang, they are your family and I am trying to understand that” she yelled back, her eyes livid, her arms moving around, as they always did when she yelled.

  
“Again, so even you will get it. No one. Fucking. Asked. You. To” he yelled, pausing after each word. He didn’t want her to be a serpent, he wanted her to be safe, not a gang member, especially not if it meant stripping in front of everyone in a bar. But somehow all those feelings didn’t find their way to the surface, so instead he yelled at her, making it seem like he didn’t want her in her life.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, taking a step closer, tilting her head slightly. “I’m not a fucking idiot Jughead. I heard you the fucking first time, but thank you for making it clear that you don’t want me in your life anymore!” she was still yelling, even though they stood closer to each other now, only inches apart.

  
“You should’ve talked to me! Asked me if you could do that! And not just decide it over my head!” he matched the volume of her voice, but she didn’t flinch this time and just stared back at him instead. She scoffed at his words, looking incredibly offended now.

  
“I should’ve asked you? Who do you think you are? You don’t own me. You don’t get to make decisions for me. I’m old enough to make my own decisions” she yelled looking up at him, taking another step closer.

  
**Bettys POV**

  
“And the decision you came up with was to act like a fucking whore” he yelled, his eyes angry and Betty lost it. She looked at him for a moment, before her arm swung, her hand connecting with his cheek, slapping him as hard as she could. She only registered what she had done after it happened, but it felt good. Jugheads was shocked and if she was honest, so was she.

  
Betty took a deep breath and repeated the action, but this time Jughead expected it and caught her arm before she could reach his cheek, his grip on her wrist tight. Their eyes locked and both were panting as they looked at each other, both angry, but their eyes filled with lust at the same time.

  
Betty was surprised, when a few heartbeats later, his lips met hers in a hungry kiss. It took her a few seconds to sink into the kiss, but when she did she kissed back just as passionately, as he kissed her, almost as if they needed that kiss to breathe, to survive. Betty felt like their kiss went on for hours.

  
Jughead picked her up, Bettys legs going around his waist, her arms around his neck immediately. He made his way to the bedroom, but stopped and pushing her against the wall, pressing his body against hers, their mouths connected in a panting, hungry mess. Betty could feel his erection, which turned her on even more and had her wondering for how long he had it. Was it there since the dance or only since their kiss now?

  
Jughead pulled away from her mouth, biting her bottom lip in the process, which had Betty whimpering, and reached for the collar of her blouse, ripping it open and revealing the lingerie she danced in. “Jughead!” Betty exclaimed, but he was too busy to answer, as his mouth connected with her jawline. Betty tilted her head upwards, to give him better access and the raven haired boy, took the opportunity to move his lips down to her neck.

  
“You’re such an asshole” Betty said, in between moans, still mad at Jughead, but also unable to resist him. Jugheads reaction to her words, was to bite her neck, which had Betty moaning louder than before. Even though she couldn’t see his face, she could almost feel his smirk against her neck, as he licked over the place he just bit, to soothe the sting.

  
Betty pulled back slightly, to take off his shirt, throwing it aside, her hands immediately exploring the newly exposed skin. Jughead reached for the lace covering her boob, not wanting to spend too much time with her lingerie, just pulling it down and exposing her breast. Betty palmed the bulge in his jeans and Jughead groaned, shaking his head and grabbing her wrists, putting them against the wall, above her head.

  
“I don’t remember allowing you to do that, babygirl” he said and Betty bit her lip, at the intense look he gave her. They’ve had sex before, but this time everything was different. There was so much underlying anger, that needed to be released and apparently it made Jughead more dominant and Betty didn’t mind one bit.

  
“I’m sorry, sir” she mumbled, and Jughead immediately dipped his head, licking over her nipple. Betty threw her head back against the wall, when he began sucking on her nipple, her panties getting awfully uncomfortable and she could only imagine Jughead felt the same about his underwear. He reached for the lace covering her other boob, exposing it as well and stroking his thumb over her nipple, the nub immediately hardening.

  
Jughead seemed like he didn’t want to waste any time, his hands reaching for her skirt and unbuttoning it, throwing the garment aside as well. Betty felt a shiver go down her spine, as his hands traveled along her now bare legs. Her hands flew to his shoulders, now that they were free off his grip again, her nails digging into the skin slightly. He placed his hands on her thighs again, as he pulled away from the wall, setting Betty back down on the ground.

  
“Get on your knees” he said dominantly, as he unbuckled his belt and watched as Betty obliged and got on her knees in front of him. Betty reached for his jean button, replacing his hands with her own and pushed them down his legs, before looking up at him, biting her lip and reaching for his boxers too. Jughead nodded and Betty pulled down his underwear, to expose his hardened length. Looking at what she was doing to him, made her even wetter and she felt this urge to get him off.

  
Betty wrapped her hand around the root and began to slowly stroke his member, still looking up at him, her eyes innocent. She leaned forward and licked over the tip, tasting the bit of pre sum that had already leaked and moaning softly. She licked over his length, from root to tip once, before closing her lips around the tip and beginning to suck lightly.

  
Jughead slid his hand into her hair and pushed her mouth further down on his length, clearly not wanting to be teased right now. She hollowed her cheeks and continued sucking, as Jughead gripped her hair and moved her mouth up and down his cock. She reached for his legs to have a better stand and continued to suck him off.

  
Jughead pushed deeper in her, Betty feeling his tip at the back of her mouth, hitting her throat, making her gag slightly, but continued to suck him vigorously, her eyes still innocent, as she kept them locked with hers. Jughead groaned, as her hand thighten a little around his root, her mouth not stopping.

  
“Fuck baby” he said, as he kept moving her head back and forth, giving Betty a sense of pride, for making him feel like this. “I’m close” he added, after a short while and Betty nodded, not stopping or slowing down. She kept sucking, as Jugheads grip in her hair tightened, her eyes beginning to water, as his cock kept hitting the back of her throat. Betty moaned softly, when she felt him spill into her mouth, the cum flowing down her throat, as she worked him through her orgasm.

  
She pulled her head back and released his cock from her mouth, once Jughead was finished, still looking up at him doe-eyed. Jughead pulled her to her feet and kissed her hungrily, Betty sinking into the kiss right away.

  
**Jugheads POV**

  
He pulled back a few heartbeats later, his breath still heavy, wanting to make her cum as well. Betty had that innocent look in her eyes, even after what she just did and he didn’t think the combination of her innocent eyes and dirty mouth could turn him on so much. Betty yelped quietly, when he suddenly spun her around, his hands on her waist. Betty placed her palms on the wall, that was behind her a few seconds ago.

  
“You did so good, love” he whispered in her ear, earning a whimper from Betty, as his hand brushed along the waistband of her panties. He played with the lacy fabric for a while, before he pushed it down, leaving Betty in only her corset, her breasts still exposed, from when he pushed the fabric away earlier. Betty stepped out of her underwear and looked back at him, but Jugheads free hand went around her body, resting on her jaw and pushing her head forward again.

  
“Are you going to continue to be good?” he asked, his voice husky in her ear. Betty nodded, her breathing speeding up, as his hand brushed over her hip bone and towards her center. Betty groaned in frustration when he suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away again. “Answer me” he demanded.

  
“Y-Yes, sir” she mumbled, “Please touch me”. Her begging was music to his ears and he reattached his hand to her skin, further down this time, starting to rub her clit, which earned him a moan from Betty. The blonde tried to turn her head once again, but Jughead wouldn’t let her and kept her head in place.

  
“Angel, you’ll have to follow my instructions” he said, his tongue lightly licking against her earlobe, “Or I’ll have to stop again”.

  
“Please don’t” she moaned, as his hand kept rubbing over her.

  
He slid his hand down and slid his finger through her folds a few times, a guttural groan escaping him, at what he found. “You’re so wet, baby. All for me?” he asked. Betty nodded quickly, biting her lip.

  
“I can’t hear you” he said, pulling his head away from her ear and looking over her shoulder, down at his hand. “Yes, all for you, sir” she said, her voice weak, sounding as if she was holding back moans.

  
“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you” he instructed, slipping his finger inside her. Betty moaned and leaned her body weight against her hands, to steady herself. Jughead began moving his finger in and out, teasingly slow, knowing he was torturing her.  
“Jughead, please” she whined, moving her hips against his finger. Jughead stopped and moved his finger out again, Betty whimpering at the action. “This isn’t what we agreed on, princess” he whispered in her ear, in a threatening tone. “You want me to continue, don’t you?” he asked, his fingers lightly brushing over her pussy.

  
“Yes. Yes, please, sir”. The fact that she was begging for his finger and was dripping wet for him, made his cock twitch, his length hardening again. He slid his finger back in, going faster than before. Betty moaned and Jughead added a second finger, knowing he still wasn’t giving her enough to orgasm.

  
He slid his other hand down, from her jaw, to her boob, palming the flesh and massaging gently, Bettys body moving forward into his hands. Jughead brushed his thumb over her nipple, Betty whimpering as he pinched it. “God, Jughead. Stop teasing” she mumbled. Jughead raised an eyebrow at her words and pumped a little faster.

  
“I thought we agreed on you listening to me, not you demanding things” he whispered and Betty nodded. “I know” she replied, her tone way to smug for his liking. He placed a hand on her backside and Betty groaned, when he pulled it back and smacked it against her ass cheek again. Jughead rubbed her ass gently afterwards, his fingers still moving in and out of her.

  
“Aw baby, did that hurt?” he asked in a mocking tone and Betty shook her head, biting her lip. Jughead chuckled softly at her reaction, seemingly enjoying it more than he thought she would. He repeated the action, slapping her butt harder this time, making Betty groan and whimper at the same time. He lightly stroked his hand over the now red spot and Betty moaned.

  
Jughead could feel Betty body starting to tense, so he slowed down once more, adding a third finger and pumping them in and out of her. Bettys breathing got faster, as repeated moans escaped her. Jughead pressed his thumb against her clit and began rubbing in a circular motion. He slid his other hand back up to her boob, this time the other one, and pinched her nipple, before massaging her breast.

  
“I’m- I’m close” Betty said, her voice strangled, clearly holding back. “Please can I cum, sir?”. Jughead pumped faster, proud that she finally followed his rules. “Not yet, angel” he whispered into her ear and Betty groaned in frustration, but nodded her okay.

  
He continued finger fucking Betty, feeling the blonde stiffen and struggling to hold back, but she did like he told her to. After a few more moments of torture, he was ready to let her cum. “Cum for me baby. Now” he said and Betty fell over the edge immediately, her walls clenching and her body shaking, as she coated his fingers. Jughead worked her through it, his fingers slowing down, but still pumping in and out slowly.

  
“You did so good, my love” he praised her and Betty turned to give him a weak smile, as she panted heavily. Jughead pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to Bettys mouth, who licked over them, without him having to say anything. He then brought his fingers to his own mouth and sucked them clean, groaning softly. “You taste so sweet” he said, before turning her head further and kissing her hungrily.

  
**Bettys POV**

  
Betty turned around slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. Betty squealed when Jughead picked her up, yet again and pinned her against the wall. His lips left hers and began trailing down her jawline, making Betty tilt her head upwards.

  
“I want you” he mumbled against her skin and Betty bit her lip. “Yes, please. I’m all yours” she said through a soft moan. Jugheads lips moved to her neck next, finding her pulse point and sucking on it. She knew a lovebite was forming underneath his lips, as she felt his hips rock against her, his length, brushing against her core.

  
“Juggie please” she whined, rocking her hips forward to meet his slight thrusts. Betty never felt this turned on before, something about the fact that they were just yelling at each other and him beng in control, aroused her more than she ever thought it would. Jughead bit down on her neck gently, as he slid deep with one thrust.

  
“Holy fuck” Betty shouted, through a moan, her head falling back against the wall. Jughead licked over her neck to soothe the sting of the bite, as he began a steady rhythm of hard thrusts. Repeated, in volume increasing moans kept leaving Bettys lips, as she held onto his shoulders with her hands.

  
Jughead kept one hand on her thigh, his other one sliding up the side of her body, to cup her breast, as his mouth, kissed, licked and sucked its way down towards her chest. Betty lifted her head slightly, looking at down at him, his olive skin contrasting immensely to her pale one.

  
She took a deep breath, as she watched Jughead pull back, his eyes locking with hers. Betty bit her lip at the intense look he gave her, combined with his skillful thrusts, making her moan. Keeping their eyes locked, he dipped his head and licked over her nipple, Betty knowing her second orgasm of the night was coming closer.

  
Bettys moans became louder, as Jughead started to gently suck on her nipple, his hand sliding down from her breast back to her thigh. Jughead pushed her up slightly to reach a deeper spot inside her, making Betty throw her head back against the wall.

  
“I’m c- close, baby” she mumbled, her voice strangled, from holding back, as she was waiting for his permission to cum. “Look at me” he said, releasing her nipple, and Betty looked down at him again, their eyes locking. “Please, daddy” she whined and Jughead smirked at her.

  
“You can cum, love. Let go” he said, thrusting harder and faster, beginning to suck on her other nipple. Betty couldn’t hold off any longer, as she felt him hit her g-spot repeatedly. Her walls clenched around his length and she felt her high wash over her, his names on her lips, her nails digging into his shoulders, making him groan.

  
Jughead slowed down, but didn’t stop yet, working her through her orgasm, as Bettys legs shook, still wrapped around him. It took Betty quite a while, for her breathing to go back to normal. When she calmed down again, Jughead had stopped his thrusts and was kissing her neck softly, whispering praises to her.

  
“You didn’t- You didn’t finish” she said, looking down at him, his hands lightly stroking over her legs, as she was still pinned against the wall, her hands on his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted his head.

  
“Not yet. I’m not done with you just yet” he said and Betty felt a shiver go down her spine, before he leaned in and kissed her.

  
**Jugheads POV**

  
Jughead pulled out of Betty, making her whimper into his mouth, before pulling back from the wall, carrying her into the bedroom of his trailer. He pulled back from their kiss, before throwing her onto the bed, Betty squealing quietly.

  
Jughead quickly followed her onto the bed and crawled over her, kissing her again. He felt Betty returning the kiss immediately and smirked at the blonde’s eagerness.

  
After a few more moments he pulled away again and Betty pouted at him, which made him chuckle softly. “Get on all fours” he said, his voice demanding. Betty looked up at him and stopped pouting. “What?”

  
“I want you on all four” he said, “and I don’t like to repeat myself”. Betty bit her lip, as Jughead got off of her, so Betty could get up. She did as he asked and turned around, getting on all fours, her ass in his direction.

  
“Such a good girl” he praised, placing his hand on her backside. Betty arched her back and Jughead smiled slightly. “Aw, are you eager baby? Again?” he asked, caressing her backside with his hand, placing the other on her lower back. Betty nodded, not saying anything.

  
“Were you eager when you danced for those other men at the wyrm too, without even asking me first?” he asked, but before Betty could answer, he pulled his hand back, reattaching it to her ass in a slap, making Betty groan.

  
“No, daddy” she replied, softly, her voice innocent. Jughead bent over her, whispering in her ear “Good, because you’re mine”. Betty whimpered, before groaning, as he smacked her butt again. “All yours” she said, turning her head to look at him and Jughead placed a finger underneath her chin. “Good girl” he praised and the blonde smiled at him.

  
“Do you want to cum again Betty?” he asked and Betty nodded. “Are you my little cum slut?”. Betty nodded her head, taking a shaky breath. Jughead kissed her shoulder and positioned himself behind her, nudging his cock at her entrance.

  
Jughead slid inside her, without warning, stretching her folds and making Betty moan. “You’re so wet again, princess” he mumbled, waiting a few seconds before he began a steady rhythm. Betty dropped her head, repeated moans leaving her mouth.

  
He quickened his pace, grabbing her hips and moving her body, to match his thrusts. Jughead groaned and Betty arched her back further, as Jughead bent over her again, sliding one hand up to cup her breast and massage it.

  
“Are you my good girl baby?” he whispered and Betty nodded vigorously, Jugheads thrusts getting harder. He got up again and pushed Betty down gently, her upper body pressed against the pillows, exposing her backside even better for him.

  
Betty buried her face in the pillows underneath her and Jughead raised an eyebrow. “Don’t do that, love. I want to hear you” he instructed, with a slap on her backside and Betty turned her head to the side, after groaning, because of the smack.

  
Jughead sped up his movements once again and moved his hand to her clit, rubbing it, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer. He kept slamming into her, loving Betty loud moans.

  
“Fuck baby” he said, his voice strangled and he saw Betty smile at that. “God, Jug” she moaned, “You’re going to make me cum again”. Jughead rubbed her clip faster, groaning as he continued to thrust in and out of her harder.

  
“You’re so wet, baby. It’s okay, you can cum” he said and Betty tried to turn her head to look at him. “Are you going to cum with me?” she asked, her voice weak. Jughead nodded “Yes”.

  
After a few more hard thrusts, he felt Betty walls clench down on his lengths, as yet another orgasm washed over her. “Fuck, daddy” she shouted and that was all it took to throw Jughead over the edge as well. He stopped his movements and let Betty milk him, as he spilled inside his girlfriend.

  
He pulled out a few moments later and Betty collapsed against the bed. Jughead cleaned himself up, before laying down beside her and pulling her into his side, gently.

  
“You did so good, my love” he praised, quietly, stroking through her hair, having Bettys head on his chest. Betty kissed his chest softly, before throwing her leg over him and closing her eyes. “We still have a lot to talk about” her voice came.

  
“I know and we will, tomorrow” Jughead said, pulling her even closer and wrapping his arms tightly around her. “I love you” he added and Betty smiled. “I love you, daddy” she said and giggled softly, before drifting off to sleep.

  
Knowing Betty was his and would stay his, Jughead closed his eyes as well and fell asleep, his love in his arms.


End file.
